Til Tomorrow
by FormerlyKnownAsRin
Summary: SHOUNEN-AI. A warm, waffy, fic I wrote after watching Gravitation episode #8. Shuichi can't sleep and finds that he isn't the only one, and Yuki has something on his mind. Sweet and fluffy. Pairings: Yuki/Shuichi


'Til Tomorrow..  
  
(one of many, many fics I'm currently working on!)  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine…. The song  
lyrics at the end are from the song 'Til Tomorrow, by  
Amy Sky.  
  
Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi. Kinda sappy. Hope it's okay.  
  
Some people might find Yuki slightly ooc, but I wrote  
this after watching episode# 8…and well, it fit with  
how I see Yuki in my head.  
  
---  
  
Shuichi sat staring out the window, lost in thought.  
Song lyrics had been running through his head all  
night, and he'd finally had to get up and write them  
down on paper. After he scribbled them down, he found  
he was unable to fall back asleep. It was still dark  
outside. Sunrise wouldn't be for a number of hours  
yet. His fear of forgetting the lyrics now forgotten,  
he let his mind wander to the other issue that had  
been keeping him awake.  
  
'I've been here over two months now…I've lived here,  
with him.'  
  
His gaze flickered over to the couch; HIS couch and  
back again. He sighed.  
  
'Two months…and I'm still relegated to sleeping on the  
couch. Even after we make love, I still wind up back  
on the couch…. He never lets me stay in bed with him.'  
  
  
He'd considered trying it once or twice, in those rare  
times when Yuki fell asleep before he did, but had  
always decided against it. That was a line he didn't  
dare cross…yet.  
  
He looked over at the door to Yuki's bedroom. It was  
early; Yuki wouldn't be awake for at least another  
hour or two yet. Usually he was up much earlier than  
Yuki anyway and slipped in and told Yuki that he was  
leaving.  
  
He sighed again. His bangs fell down in front of his  
eyes, and he brushed them away in annoyance.  
As he looked down, he noticed a pop magazine sitting  
on the coffee table. Bad Luck, the headline read.  
  
'Hey, s'about us.'  
  
He picked up the magazine, flopped back down into the  
armchair and flipped to the two-page spread that  
featured the band with interest. On the first page  
there was a full color picture of himself, Hiro and  
Fugisaki, followed by an article.  
  
His eyes scanned the article briefly. It mentioned  
their most recent show, and how every seat had been  
filled, then went on to discuss their music. Following  
that there was a column where the fangirls asked  
whether or not any of the band members were currently  
involved with anyone else.  
  
He laughed. 'If only they knew…not only who I was  
sleeping with…. but where. Shuichi…. famous singer,  
rich and famous and his boyfriend makes him sleep on  
the couch…'  
  
"What are you doing up?" asked the voice from behind.  
  
Shuichi whirled to see Yuki standing there in his  
pyjamas. The blond was looking at him, face  
expressionless. His blond hair was mussed from sleep,  
and the one of his pajama sleeves had slipped from his  
shoulder.  
  
"Ah, Yuki." Shuichi said, "It's nothing…I couldn't  
sleep, s'all."  
  
"Ah." was the blonde's only reply. He studied Shuichi  
for a moment; intense eyes focused on his young lover,  
as though searching for something.  
  
"What?" asked Shuichi. 'Did I do something wrong  
again?' he wondered. He wracked his brain, but  
couldn't come up with anything. 'Wasn't loud…couldn't  
have woken him up…didn't leave a mess anywhere..'  
  
Yuki walked over to stand in front of him. Shuichi  
waited, unsure what was going on. When he was less  
than a foot away, Yuki suddenly grabbed Shuichi by the  
arms, and pulled him from the chair.  
  
'What?' was all he had time to process before Yuki's  
lips were on his own, and he lost all sense of  
coherent thought. Yuki's hands were everywhere,  
caressing, touching, and Shuichi moaned.  
  
"Shu-chan." The words were whispered softly in  
Shuichi's ear.  
  
Shuichi froze. Shu-chan? Yuki had never called him  
anything like that before. It had been weeks before  
he'd even been willing to call him by his full name,  
Shuichi…and now, a pet name?  
  
He looked up into Yuki's eyes, always intense normally  
glaring at something, (in what Shuichi affectionately  
called the glare of death…..) and saw for one of the  
few times he could remember in their relationship true  
uncertainty there.  
  
Yuki, showing his emotions? Really showing his  
emotions?  
  
"Yuki?" he murmured, bringing a hand up to touch his  
lover's cheek. "I can tell something is upsetting  
you." he said, "Have I done something wrong?"  
  
Yuki shook his head.  
  
Shuichi took Yuki by the hand, and led him over to the  
couch. "Tell me." he said, as Yuki sat down beside  
him. There was a long silence followed by-  
  
-"I had a dream…"the words were so soft that Shuichi  
almost had to strain to hear them.  
  
"Another flashback?" Shuichi questioned, reaching over  
and taking one of Yuki's hands in his own.  
  
Again Yuki shook his head. "No. I had a dream that  
you...." here he faltered, "…I had a dream that you  
left me."  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened. "Yuki…"  
  
The blonde continued. "I dreamed that you finally woke  
up one day, and decided you were sick of putting up  
with me. You packed everything and left." He choked. "  
I looked for you everywhere but I couldn't find you."  
  
The pain in his lover's voice made Shuichi swallow a  
lump in his throat.  
  
Yuki's eyes filled with tears. "I..I don't want to  
keep pushing you away, but…"he trailed off. "but I  
don't know how to…."he choked. "I don't want you to  
leave!"  
  
Shuichi slid from the couch, and onto the floor in  
front of his lover, without letting go of his firm  
grip on Yuki's hands. Words…a songwriter has to be  
able to use words …He searched frantically for some of  
those words now.  
  
"Yuki,…koi, I'm not ever going to leave you.." he  
whispered, sliding his arms up around Yuki's waist.  
"As long as you want me here…I'll be here.." He said,  
"And when we're both old and grey, I'll still be here  
so you can still call me idiot, or moron, or whatever  
makes you happy!"  
  
Yuki let out a shuddering sigh, and a ghost of a smile  
appeared on his lips. "Shu-chan…"  
  
'He's smiling…' realized Shuichi, 'he's actually  
smiling.'  
  
Yuki leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on  
Shuichi's forehead. Shuichi could see how exhausted  
his koi was, and made a decision. "Come on…you should  
get back to bed."  
  
He led Yuki back to his room, and gave him a lingering  
kiss as his lover sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
As he turned to go, Yuki's hand shot out and caught  
Shuichi's wrist. "Wait."  
  
"What?" Shuichi asked in alarm, turning back.  
  
"I want…."there was a pause, followed by some very  
unexpected words, "I want you to stay with me.."  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened in shock, sure he'd misheard or  
at the very least, misunderstood.  
  
Yuki looked up at him, and for one startling moment  
looked just like a little boy; young and completely  
vulnerable. "Please?"  
  
"Hai." agreed Shuichi, pulling back the bedspread, and  
climbing under to covers.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Yuki, and felt Yuki tense  
momentarily, then slowly relax into the embrace.  
  
He inched upwards so he could whisper in Yuki's ear  
and very softly began to sing the lyrics that had been  
running around in his head. "I'll love you 'til  
tomorrow…" he tightened his embrace, "and I will make  
this promise every night. I'll love you 'til tomorrow,  
we can build forever one day at a time…"  
  
Owari!  



End file.
